Empress to Be
by arboreousUndead
Summary: AU: What if Feferi had been the one to snap instead of Gamzee? Probable one shot, might add chapters though.


Empress to Be

Written by vampiretrees

Warnings: Major character death and violence

My respite block is dead silent aside from the incessant clicking and tapping of computer keys. I hate that noise more than I can put into words. It's always there. It never stops. Even when I try to leave the room to escape it it's there, echoing soullessly in the vents. It grates away at my think pan and I can't escape it no matter what I do.

Even when I swim deep into my tank it cuts through the water like a jawbeast's fin. It almost seems louder as it reverberates the glass walls of the tank. I try to cover my fins but it's still there. Muffled. But still there.

It has slowly eroded all of my happiness and excitement away. I no longer feel joy when looking into the smiling faces-

_**T)(ey're not your FRI-ENDS.**_

-of my friends. I feel an ever growing contempt for their very existence. They are the ones perpetuating the tapping after all while they type away on their computer. Always on their chat clients, they never want to just talk! They stare at their screens intently, their chat windows open, typing away mindlessly to the person a few feet away. Sometimes I wonder what they're talking about.

_**T)(ey're talking atrout YOU.**_

_**T)(ey )(ate you, T)(-EY HAT-E YOU.**_

It doesn't help that Sollux is always with me. I look over at him. Tapping, tapping, tapping away on his laptop. I can see pages upon pages of endless code scrolling, reflected in his glasses.

He's always coding, always typing, always clicking away. Not to mention how grouchy he gets when I try to talk to him when he does it.

I've even gone as far as to mention how much I hate the noise. He brushed it off completely. He said the noise would go away, that I would get accustomed to it. He lied. He lied and he just kept typing away.

Who does he think he is? Why doesn't he uses his glasses like some of the other trolls?

_**)(e knows it annoys you, DO-ESN'T )(-E?**_

_**)(e's doing it on porpoise. **_

_**)(e doesn't R-ESP-ECT you.**_

I shake my head violently and he looks over concerned.

"FF are you okay? You're not lookiing two good, are you 2iick or 2omethiing?" he says, reaching out to put a hand on my forehead to check my tempera-

_**DO NOT TOUC)( T)(-E -EMPR-ESS.**_

Before I can even think my hand darts up and smacks his hand away far harder than need be. He recoils in fear knowing my power far surpasses his own. He's grabbing unto his hand which is already beginning to show a nasty mustard yellow bruise.

_**W)(at an )(ID-EOUS color.**_

"What the hell, ii wa2 ju2t 2eeiing iif you were okay!" he yells as he quickly regains his composure. I can't see his eyes but they must be narrowed behind those moronic mismatched glasses.

I don't say a word in reply. I'm holding stock still and staring at him. Words are failing me completely right now and all I feel is a white hot rage while my mind works furiously towards the answer.

When I hit him the noises stopped.

When I hit him he paid attention to me.

_**W)(en you )(it )(im )(e R-ESP-ECT-ED YOUR POW-ER.**_

Before any other thoughts even have a chance to flash in my brain I grab his throat, sharp yellow nails digging into his breathing tube. He gasps, a poor decision as it gets rid of what little air he had. He tries to claw my hands off, leaving tyrian purple lines on my hands.

The tapping is gone, now all there is is the sound of him gasping for air. I will silence the tapping forever. I will silence HIM forever. I will silence EVERYONE who dares annoy me.

_**)(OW DAR-E ANYON-E DISTURB TH-E -EMPR-ESS.**_

It's taking him far too long to die though and the gashes on my hands are only getting deeper, the pain finally seeping in through my adrenaline soaked think pan.

I keep my hands tightly around his throat as I smash the side of his skull hard into the keyboard of his husktop. His glasses fly off and shatter and his pupil-less eyes stare up at me in horror. Tap. I bring up up and smash him down again, this time mustard yellow splatters on the screen. Tap. The gasps are getting shallower as I bring him up and third time only to send his skull crashing unto the keyboard one final time. Tap.

He's stopped fighting now. In fact, he's stopping moving entirely. But the yellow is spreading. I sneer and let go of his neck and stand up to avoid it. Of course it is far too late for that, the front of my top and skirt are already splattered with it.

_**W)(at an unseemly color.**_

I should have never been in contact with anything connected to it.

That is clear to me now.

I look down at Sollux. He's not completely dead yet, clinging by the weakest thread he's trying to stay alive. He reaches up next to his head and tries to type a plea for help into the open chat window.

_**We can't )(ave any of t)(at now, can we?**_

I grab his ankle and start dragging him across my room. He weakly tries to get a hold on the floor. However, there's nothing to grab and even if there was his attempts would be useless in such an injured state.

There are deep bruises on his throat already and his attempts to talk go unheeded as I approach my tank. It's built into the ground, almost like a swimming pool except for the soft padded bottom with a few pillow decorating it. It looks almost like one of those... what did Jade call it? Something most humans put their dead into... a... coffin? Coffin sounded right.

"Feferii... 2top... why are you doiing thi2..." Sollux managed to choke out before I tossed him unto his back into the tank. He began sinking instantly. Lowbloods could never swim well.

_**W)(AT PAT)(-ETIC CR-EATUR-ES.**_

He convulses weakly a few times on the way down before it all stopped. He drifts down to the bottom and ceases moving, the last few bubbles float to the top and burst.

I watch yellow streaming from his body still, mixing with the water in an almost pretty way. The tank is fairly large though, around the size of four or five recuperacoons and the yellow is minimum in comparison.

I still stare transfixed at it though. I bet other colors would look beautiful floating in there too. There are many others than annoy me as well. Annoy me in ways that make Sollux's tapping seem insignificant.

_**T)(ey're all disgusting creatures anyways, it would be an )(onor for t)(em to be culled by t)(e -EMPR-ESS TO B-E!**_

I smile widely, razor sharp teeth exposed.

I have accepted my position.

I am the Empress to Be.

_**AND I WILL MAK-E -EV-ERYON-E S-EA T)(IS.**_


End file.
